1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to the field of power components intended to control of A.C. currents, and more specifically to triacs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A triac is generally desired to be controlled directly from the output of integrated circuits (controllers or processors). However, such integrated circuits are unable to provide sufficient currents to turn on a triac. Various types of triacs integrating a gate current amplification element have thus been provided. One of the most currently-used solutions is to connect the gate of a main triac via an auxiliary thyristor or triac of small dimension that can be controlled by a low current. Another solution has been to control the gate of a triac via a field-effect device, for example, a MOS transistor.
All these conventional gate current amplification devices have various disadvantages. Especially, the use of field-effect transistors implies the provision of manufacturing steps which are not normally provided in the manufacturing of triacs and other power components. Triacs with an auxiliary thyristor or triac gate amplification often require complex control circuits which should comprise insulation circuits (transformers or optical couplers).
There thus is a need for a gate current amplification triac which is simple to manufacture and which is simple to control.